Report 1671
Special Report #1671 Skillset: Kata Skill: InternalBleeding Org: Sentinels Status: Approved Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: Solutions 1 and 2 Problem: InternalBleeding increases the target's current bleeding based on how much bleeding they have on them currently. What used to be an exceptionally weak warrior affliction has turned into something much stronger with hemorrhaging and the overwhelming ice stacks some monks are able to do. Solution #1: Change InternalBleeding to do a flat 225 bleed every 3s. Solution #2: Change InternalBleeding to do 30 hemorrhaging every 3s. Solution #3: Change InternalBleeding to do bleeding every second based on how long the affliction has been on the target. Starting at 20 and increasing by 20 every second. Player Comments: ---on 4/7 @ 22:10 writes: I haven't fully thought through the numbers, but hopefully the general concept(s) are sound. ---on 4/8 @ 04:03 writes: I'm not very comforable with solution 2, since hemorrhaging cannot be cured except via time. However, pure bleeding makes it fairly useless for monk instas. Which is fine, of course - this can be an aff that gives more advantage to bleedwarriors than monks... but if we're going to adapt bleedwarriors to use hemorrhaging in the future, then solution 2 makes the most sense. At the same time, can I suggest that we triple both the bleed/hemorrhaging amount, as well as the tick delay time for all three solutions? Example, for solution 1, have it do a flat 225 flat bleed every 3s, instead of 75 every 1s. This gives a bigger window for targets to cure and therefore prevent the bleed from happening without changing the rate. ---on 4/9 @ 18:13 writes: Well the idea was that you'll get guaranteed value, especially for the warriors which can't really burst out ice afflictions, instead relying on the ice delay. 3s is probably fine, though. ---on 4/9 @ 22:51 writes: I prefer solution 1 with the 3s timer. ---on 4/11 @ 07:50 writes: Personally I like Solution 2 as a step 1 of introducing hemorrhaging to Warriors, and having it be useful for monks too. ---on 4/12 @ 12:45 writes: For sol. 2 I think it'd be good to explicitly add gut wounds into that calculation, that way monks can gain benefit from it if they load up on ice afflictions and warriors can gain benefit from it if they build on gut (I don't think the ice delay currently compares to monk ice stacks). If you're intending this to be a path that warriors could actually build hemorrhaging they are going to need higher numbers, which you can achieve by mixing gut wounds into the equation without giving too much of a boost to monks. ---on 4/12 @ 16:11 writes: I'd rather not do that for now. We don't know how hemorrhaging as a whole is going to fit into Warriors and I don't want to do anything too drastic. ---on 4/18 @ 04:28 writes: I feel that if we wanted this to be useful for warriors (PB), it needs to be solution 1. Otherwise I don't want to wait for when PBs get hemorrhaging One Day